Pissenlits
by taraxacum.officinalis
Summary: Quand vous êtes un Auror en première ligne d'une guerre au long terme, vous devez vivre au jour le jour mais il est trop facile de perdre l'espoir que la guerre finira jamais. Traduction de sinick et ac1d6burn


_Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à JKR, tout le reste est à _ac1d6urn et sinick , _je me contente de traduire. (si vous voulez faire un tour sur leurs pages LJ, vous pourrez trouver le lien sur mon LJ, via mon profil)_

_Rating : M_

Pairing: HP/SS

_Résumé : Quand vous êtes un Auror en première ligne d'une guerre au long terme, vous devez vivre au jour le jour; mais il est trop facile de perdre l'espoir que la guerre finira jamais ._

_Pendant la recherche et la destruction des horcruxes, Harry apprend à s'accrocher à l'espoir et à un Mangemort dont il est le seul à savoir qu'il est un agent sous couverture._

_Pissenlits_

_Early in the spring,__  
__the dandelion has not yet blossomed.__  
__The mind already sees its seeds__  
__flying away._

-»»\/««-

Ils ont eu un autre Mangemort aujourd'hui dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Tué en essayant de résister. Shacklebolt et Tonks ont amené le peu qui en restait. C'était si carbonisé, nous ne pouvions pas même dire si c'était un sorcier ou une sorcière.

Mais la baguette était intacte, plus ou moins. Malgré le roussissement, le bois était sombre. Peut-être noir. Peut-être même ébène. Ça ressemblait à celle de Seve.. à celle de Snape. La baguette ressemblait beaucoup à celle de Snape.

J'ai dû passé une heure à tamiser les restes, essayant de trouver quelque chose de caché parmi toutes ces cendres graisseuses, quelque chose plus que les débris carbonisés de vêtements et d'os.  
Cela aurait pu être lui. Mais comment pourrais je le dire ? Cela aurait pu être - ce corps. Je ne le saurais jamais à coup sûr si c'est le cas.

La seule chose que j'ai trouvée était une fiole, ou plutôt ses fragments, à demi fondue. Ils me dirent plus tard que c'était du fluide d'Eruptif. Quelle façon de s'en aller. Personne ne mérite ça. Pas même les Mangemorts.

Je ne pense pas que Snape avalerait délibérément du fluide d'Eruptif ?

J'espère que non.

Mais comment le saurais je?

-»»\/««-

Bon sang, j'ai détesté ce bâtard graisseux après la sixième année. Je voulais le pourchasser et quand je l'aurais trouvé, je le tuerais. Pour autant que cela me concernait, c'était exactement ce qu'il méritait, pour tout : pour Dumbledore, pour avoir trahi l'Ordre. Pour mes parents.

Quand je l'ai finalement trouvé - ou plutôt quand il se laissa être trouvé - il se révéla qu'il m'avait mené directement là où le horcrux suivant était caché. Et ensuite il me montra comment le sortir de là et même comment sortir moi-même de là indemne.

-»»\/««-

J'étais si foutrement naïf quand j'ai quitté Poudard. Je pensais que je passerais l'été - peut-être l'automne tout au plus – à me débarrasser des horcruxes, puis je tuerais Jedusor et tout cela serait fini. Propre et net, juste à temps pour Noël.  
Cela fait un an que nous avons détruit le médaillon.

Ça nous a pris deux ans juste pour briser le sort. Ginny et Bill l'ont fait. Je ne sais pas comment Bill a survécu. Peut-être a t il eu de la chance. Ou peut-être que ceux qui sont partiellement loups-garous ont plus de résistance aux sorts.

-»»\/««-

La première fois que Snape et moi avons vraiment parlé était après que Ginny ait disparue.  
Je ne veux toujours pas penser à elle de cette façon là. Je veux penser à son sourire. Je veux me rappeler quand nous étions à Poudlard, et que, plaçant nos balais sur nos épaules après l'entraînement, nous nous promenions jusqu'au lac, moi avec le Vif et elle avec le Souaffle. Les pissenlits poussaient de chaque côté du sentier. Un jour, elle en a fait une couronne et me l'a mise sur la tête. Elle disait que ça allait bien avec mon uniforme. Je n'aime pas tellement les fleurs; quel type les aime ? Mais les pissenlits ne sont pas vraiment des fleurs, pas comme quelque chose que vous donneriez à une fille. Ils sont juste des mauvaises herbe, aussi commun que le fumier, donc ça allait.

Snape a dit que cela ne devenait pas plus facile, mais vous appreniez à vivre avec cela. Puis il a dit que les Mangemorts planifiaient d'attaquer le Département de Mystères mercredi soir suivant et ensuite il a transplané.

Nous avons arrêté cette attaque. Nous n'avons pas pu arrêter celle qui a suivi. Et je continue d'apprendre.

-»»\/««-

J'aurais voulu retourner à Poudlard pour le livre de Snape. Mais c'était trop risqué. Comment aurais je expliqué posséder une telle chose si quelqu'un l'avait trouvé dans mes affaires? Quelque chose appartenant au Prince de Sang-Mêlé. Il s'est nommé lui-même comme cela, il me l'a hurlé par-dessus le bruit de bataille la dernière fois qu'il quitté Poudlard. Trop de personnes pouvaient savoir.  
Je ne pouvais pas avoir confiance en moi pour l'avoir. Déjà que je pense à lui comme Séverus alors que je sais que je ne devrais pas.

-»»\/««-

Après que le médaillon ait été détruit, je me suis beaucoup interrogé sur le reste des horcruxes et sur pourquoi ils étaient si foutrement durs à trouver. Peut-être que nous ne regardions pas au bon endroit. Et ensuite j'ai pensé à ma cicatrice et pourquoi exactement Jedusor a été tué quand il a essayé de me tuer bébé et comment il a essayé de se procurer l'épée de Gryffindor mais n'y est pas arrivé parce que Dumbledore l'a gardée en sécurité. Je me suis demandé si Jedusor avait jamais trouvé autre chose qui ait appartenu à Godric Gryffindor et en a fait un horcrux. Et seulement alors cela m'a frappé : il l'a fait.

Il m'a trouvé. Je suis le Horcrux de Gryffondor

Snape a ri quand je lui ai fait part de cette théorie. Je ne savais même pas que le salaud pouvait rire comme ça. "Si vous étiez un horcrux, je n'aurais rien fait et vous aurais laissé vous faire exploser en première année de potions." Il a secoué la tête et a ajouté, "Ne vous inquiétez pas dans dix ans vous regarderez probablement une pile d'antiquités brisées et vous rirez." De la même façon qu'il riait alors.  
« Dix ans? Je ne sais même pas si je vivrais pour voir la fin de cette année. »

Il renifla. "Les idiots comme vous réchappent de tout, parce qu'il ne manque jamais d'idiots encore pires prêts à tout faire pour les garder en dehors des ennuis."

"Mais vous m'aidez aussi," ai-je souri.  
Snape se contenta de hausser un sourcil: "Précisément"

-»»\/««-

Il a continué de choisir des endroits étranges pour nos réunions. Nous nous sommes même rencontrés dans la Forêt Interdite une fois. C'était le printemps et avec tous les épineux et les épines de mûre sauvage dans le sous-bois, j'avais l'air d'avoir participé à quelques rounds avec le Saule Cogneur. Mon manteau était plus un lambeau qu'autre chose quand je suis sorti de la Forêt dans la clairière.

Après l'obscurité pleine d'épines sous les arbres, l'endroit était aveuglant. Ensoleillé et ouvert et couvert de pissenlits. Un million de Vifs d'or dans un terrain de Quidditch. Les pissenlits y ressemblent : ils apparaissent brusquement partout et vous ne pouvez pas vous débarrasser d'eux. Et parmi toute cette lumière et cette couleur, il était là, se tenant aussi droit qu'un monolithe, et tout aussi dur.

-»»\/««-

Une autre fois, nous nous sommes rencontrés au milieu du Londres moldu et bien que nous ayons été entourés par des kilomètres et des kilomètres de béton et d'acier au lieu d'arbres, il y avait un autre pissenlit, poussant sa tête hors d'une fente dans le bitume.

"La fleur qui a survécu" fit Snape dans un rictus

Je lui demandai ce qu'il pensait des pissenlits Gryffindor.

Apparemment il les éminçait et les faisait bouillir pendant deux heures dans un chaudron à faible bouillon... Pour les Breuvages Bredouillants

-»»\/««-

Après cette rencontre, j'ai eu une promotion au travail. Pour 'bons services, rapidité de réflexions, don naturel pour la stratégie'. D'une façon plus basique, pour être L'Homme Qui Continuait de Survivre et à cause de toutes les informations que je recevais de Snape. Ironique, non ? Bien sûr je ne pouvais avouer à personne d'où je tenais tous ces renseignements, mais ils les acceptaient quand même et les utilisaient, sans poser de questions. Si j'avais été assez cinglé pour dire que je les tenais de Snape, ils m'auraient examiné, cherchant des traces d'Imperius.

Au moins la paie est meilleure maintenant. Mais, une nouvelle fois, ce n'est pas pour cela que je suis devenu Auror.

-»»\/««-

La rencontré suivante se déroula dans une chambre d'hôtel moldu. C'était une bonne idée pour beaucoup de raisons : le côté privé, l'anonymat, la pièce avait un bureau où il pourrait répandre des papiers et des cartes et la réservation à la nuit nous donnait assez de temps pour projeter une réponse détaillée à l'attaque suivante des Mangemorts.  
Au moment où nous avions fini nos plans, il était tard. Nous avons fait un raid sur le minibar de la chambre - j'ai saisi le scotch et Snape le gin - et nous avons fini par partager le divan. .  
C'était agréable de savoir que nous avions un plan solide, réalisable, que ces bâtards recevraient ce qui leur revenait. Je ne pouvais pas me rappeler la dernière fois j'avais eu cinq minutes pour prendre une pause. C'était bien, nous portant des toasts l'un l'autre avec les petites bouteilles. Il me rendait même mes sourires.  
Il était chaud, aussi. Le foutu divan d'hôtel avait des ressorts pourris, il semblait que je ne pouvait pas m'arrêter de glisser tout près de lui.  
Un des problèmes de la boisson moldue, c'est que ça me rend bavard.

Je me suis retrouvé à bredouiller "ça fait seize mois, depuis Ginny..."

"Nous en sommes tous là." Ses mots étaient aussi durs que d'habitude, mais sa voix était douce. Chaude, d'une certaine façon, comme son côté et sa jambe contre moi. "Essayer de ne pas penser qu'à ça."  
"Je ne fais pas ça. C'est juste... Comment on trouve quelqu'un ? Quelqu'un d'autre. Après qu'ils sont morts." Cela faisait une longue période et je commençais à me demander si je trouverais jamais quelqu'un d'autres. Oh, conneries. Snape rirait probablement de moi si je le lui disais. "Je veux dire, il est dur de rencontrer quelqu'un quand il y a une guerre de toute façon. Et peut-être ça ne m'arrivera jamais de nouveau. Comment … Comment vous faites pour faire sans ?"  
"Ça fait des années que j'essaie."

"Des Années ? Que vous voulez dire, des années ?"

Snape m'a envoyé un de ces regards "De. Faire. Sans."  
Des années ?! « Vraiment »  
Il a juste haussé un sourcil.

Bon sang! Avant que je n'aie même commencé à réfléchir, je me tournais déjà vers lui, me penchant en avant. "Vous devez en crever d'envie."  
L'autre problème avec la boisson modlue, c'est que mon autre cerveau se met à penser plus vite que l'habituel.

Il a grondé, assez bas je pouvais presque sentir les vibrations, "Il semble que je ne suis pas le seul à en avoir envie." Il eut le culot de me jeter un coup d'oeil. Ouais, j'étais en forme à ce moment-là. Le salaud avait une voix qui pourrait rendre dur de la crème anglaise.  
"Oh ouais ? " C'était tout ce que je pouvais penser à dire; à ce moment-là la plupart de mon sang était parti vers le sud.

Et quand la seule réponse qu'il s'est donné la peine de m'adresser fut un petit sourire satisfait et suffisant, eh bien, qu'est ce qu'un type pouvait faire d'autre? Je lui montrerais qui en crevait d'envie.  
J'ai fait glisser ma main sur l'intérieur de sa cuisse, sous l'ourlet de son manteau, cherchant...  
Bordel, il était dressé. Et dur. Et chaud comme la braise  
"Ouaaiis..." J'ai lui ai retourné son petit sourire satisfait comme je me tournais sur le divan, suivant du doigt les lignes dures de son sexe, caressant de la paume le renflement chaud de ses couilles. Mais mon petit sourire satisfait est probablement devenu un peu bancal l'instant suivant, parce que sa main était sur moi. Il se tourna vers moi, son sourire satisfait s'élargissant et j'aurais voulu y donner un coup de poing ou y mordre mais son autre main ouvrait ma ceinture et défaisait le bouton de mes jeans et je n'étais pas prêt à faire quoique ce soit qui l'arrêterait. J'ai ouvert son manteau et me suis attaqué gauchement à son pantalon parce que je n'allais pas le laisser faire à sa façon. J'ai glissé ma main dedans et l'ai débarrassé de ses pantalons et c'était la première fois que j'avais le sexe d'un autre type dans ma main et ça collait bien à l'histoire de ma vie qu'il fallait que ce soit non seulement le sexe le plus sexy, il fallait en plus qu'il appartienne à Severus Effrayant Fils de Pute Snape.  
Voyez vous, c'était dur d'être effrayé de lui à cet instant là, quand il était dur et poussait dans ma main et je savais que je le tenais de cette façon.  
Et ensuite c'était juste trop dur - ou j'étais trop dur - de faire n'importe quelle réflexion, parce qu'il avait poussé mes jeans vers le bas et ses mains étaient sur moi, l'une pétrissant mes balles, l'autre caressant mon sexe si durement et si bien que je savais que j'allais crier, donc je me suis laissé tomber contre lui et j'ai mordu son épaule, gémissant et tremblant et venant si durement et vite que j'en avais le vertige.

Il était moins bien rembourré que le divan, mais je me sentais trop confortablement installé pour me déplacer après, donc je suis resté à moitié sur lui revenant à un glissement lent de ma main fermée en haut et en bas de ce sexe dur. Quand j'ai mis mon autre main entre nous, pressant le bout du doigt sur ses balles, ça y était. J'ai fermé les yeux et ai gardé mon visage pressé sur son épaule, aimant le frisson de tout son corps comme il jaillissait dans mes mains.

En crevant d'envie.

Je reconnais que c'était notre cas à tous les deux.

-»»\/««-

La fois suivante, je l'attendais dans un magasin abandonné dans l'Allée des Embrumes. C'était foutrement glacial, la nuit la plus froide de l'année. Je ne pouvais pas risquer de Charmes de Réchauffement de crainte de la sensibilité des alarmes magiques. Mais j'avais toujours la moitié d'une flasque de Firewhisky.  
Alors la porte s'est ouverte et il était là et si j'avais froid auparavant ce n'était rien à côté de ce que j'ai ressenti quand je l'ai vu. Il était aussi pâle qu'un vampire et boitait comme un cadavre: il est tombé à travers l'embrasure et s'est effondré comme il s'il avait été Avada Kedevarisé.  
Je me suis mis à genoux et j'ai cherché s'il portait des blessures sérieuses et quand je n'en ai trouvé aucune, j'ai soutenu sa tête pour éviter qu'il ne s'étrangle et lui ait donné une petite gorgée de ma flasque.  
Le vieil assoiffé l'a saisie et l'a asséchée. Alors il m'a regardé en clignant des yeux et je me suis demandé si j'avais oublié de jeter le Finite sur mon déguisement, parce qu'il ne m'avait certainement jamais m'a regardé de cette façon auparavant  
Puis il a saisi à ma tête et m'a embrassé, aussi rapide et avide qu'il avait tenu la flasque. Juste comme ça.

Ça aurait dû être bizarre d'embrasser un type, mais il m'a saisi et maintenu et il m'embrassait et léchait ma bouche, et j'ai juste entrouvert la mienne dans un gémissement. Il y avait un goût incroyable de Firewhisky, ce qui m'a réchauffé. J'ai dû en sucer le goût directement de sa langue.  
Ses doigts étaient froids, même parmi mes cheveux. Je devais le réchauffer et moi aussi. J'ai bougé jusqu'à me retrouver à califourchon sur une de ses jambes. J'ai laissé sa tête reposer sur le plancher de nouveau, le suivant tout le long - désirant ardemment plus - même comme je cherchais à tâtons ma baguette magique. Un charme et nos vêtements étaient défaits, desserrés, poussés à l'écart, mais pas vraiment enlevés.  
Il n'était pas lisse ou doux ou joli : tout en muscles filandreux et en os décharnés, dur avec des poils sur la poitrine et des cicatrices. Dur avec la chair de poule tout d'abord et plus froid qu'un sourire de Malfoy. Mais j'ai appuyé mon torse sur le sien, ma cuisse entre les siennes, me frottant contre lui. Le réchauffant. Me réchauffant.  
Bientôt j'ai pu le sentir durcir, poussant contre ma cuisse. _Ouais_. Je pense que j'ai haleté cela dans sa bouche : je pouvais le sentir souriant dans le baiser qui a continué sans arrêt comme nous glissions et poussions l'un contre l'autre. La chaleur augmentait entre nous, plus fort, plus sauvage, avant cela soit trop et trop bon et je venais sur sa peau.  
Je jure que je l'ai entendu gémir, juste à la fin, comme il s'arquait et se tendait contre moi. Je sais que j'ai senti chaque impulsion de son sexe, serré entre nos corps.

-»»\/««-

Ensuite, il a essayé de trouver une explication convaincante à tout : il a dit que c'était parce qu'il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que je sois là du tout. Il avait Transplané sans arrêt depuis hier, essayant de perdre les Aurors qui étaient après lui - moi inclus, ou tout du moins il le pensait - et c'était la fatigue et le Firewhisky à jeun.  
Je savais mieux. Quand il est parti, il a presque cassé mes côtes en me serrant, juste avant de s'éloigner et de Tranplaner.

Je ne l'ai pas revu après cela jusqu'au printemps.

-»»\/««-

Ce printemps et l'été qui suivit furent comme une feinte Wronski. Vivant de rencontres en rencontres et de plus en plus de baisers volés, de baises furieuses contre le mur. J'ai commencé à m'inquiéter de dire 'Severus' dans mon sommeil, ou faire une faute et mentionner quelque chose de lui que je ne devrais pas savoir. J'avais appris trop de lui. Les choses je ne pouvais pas justifier connaître. Ses cicatrices. Ses secrets. Son humanité.

-»»\/««-

Je ne pensais pas qu'il viendrait ce jour là.  
Peut-être que si je continuait de me le répéter, peut-être que je finirais par y croire.  
J'ai dû continuer à me rappeler qu'il y avait eu deux ou trois fois auparavant où il n'avait pas pu se rendre à une rencontre. Donc j'ai attendu toute la nuit et ai ensuite jeté un Glamour pour qu'Hermione ne remarque pas les cernes sous mes yeux quand je suis allé travailler le matin. J'avais survécu sans sommeil auparavant. Cette fois-là n'était pas différente.  
Seulement ça l'était. Parce que quand je suis rentré à la maison ce soir là, Hedwige m'attendait à la porte. Elle n'avait pas de lettre avec elle, juste une fiole de potion de Sommeil sans rêves. Certifiée inoffensive. Beaucoup mieux qu'inoffensive, en réalité. J'avais développé une tolérance à la saloperie habituelle des apothicaires, mais ce truc me faisait dormir comme un bébé.  
Le salaud ne faisait jamais vraiment d'excuses, mais parfois il s'en approchait.

-»»\/««-

Au premier anniversaire de la mort de Ginny, je suis retourné à Poudlard. Il y avait toujours des pissenlits sur le chemin au lac, mais je n'aurais pas su faire une couronne correcte. Je les ai juste cueillis au lieu de cela et les ai apporté au jardin du Terrier. Le Terrier a ses propres pissenlits, mais ce n'est pas pareil.  
J'ai gardé un et l'ai laissé sur mon appui de fenêtre. Il s'est fané et a séché après deux jours. La tête jaune était devenue blanche avec des graines à demi formées. Même sans eau et sans racines il avait d'une façon ou d'une autre assez de force pour se transformer, essayer de créer la génération suivante.  
Mon travail est important, protéger les autres personnes, mais je ne pense pas que je veux des enfants à moi. J'en voulais avec Ginny. Maintenant, je ne pense pas que ce serait juste pour une femme, pour des enfants, de devoir m'attendre à la maison; tout en sachant que je pourrais jamais ne jamais revenir à la maison de nouveau.  
J'estime que je ne suis juste pas fait pour une famille.

-»»\/««-

La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, quand il est parti j'ai finalement craqué et lui ai dit d'être prudent.

Il a dit qu'il l'était toujours ; c'était son travail.

-»»\/««-

Pourquoi je me fais ça: vivre une vie sortant d'un récit à suspense ? Oui, Ginny a disparu, mais je pourrais toujours trouver quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un de normal. Quelqu'un dont je pourrais parler avec Ron et Hermione. Quelqu'un qui n'est pas Marqué. Quelqu'un qui serait là quand je le voudrais. Quelqu'un qui ne pourrait pas être tué un jour, sans que je le sache jamais.  
Si j'avais quelqu'un de normal, je ne devrais pas m'inquiéter. Je n'aurais pas ce sentiment horrible à chaque fois que j'entends parler d'un autre Mangemort tué ou attrapé, me demandant si ça pouvait être lui. Je ne devrais pas aller examiner des cadavres altérés, dans le cas où je pourrais discerner son visage dans ce qui restait sur les crânes. Je ne devrais pas essayer de m'arrêter à chaque fois que je pense 'Severus' au lieu de 'Snape', pour le cas où un jour je commence à penser à haute voix.  
J'aurais probablement pu arrêter, au commencement. Pas maintenant. Je suis trop engagé maintenant. De toute façon, je n'ai jamais reculé devant quoi que ce soit et je ne suis pas sur le point de commencer. Je suis juste inquiet à cause pour lui.  
Oh, par l'enfer, à qui est-ce que je mens ? Je peux aussi bien l'admettre à moi-même. Je ne veux pas qu'il meure.

Je veux qu'il soit ici, pour les trente prochaines minutes ou les deux heures – ça n'importe pas. Qu'est ce que je ne donnerait pas pour une nuit entière avec lui.  
Je l'ai vu à Poudlard pendant six ans, jour après jour et j'ai eu l'habitude de redouter chaque classe que j'avais avec lui, et j'ai haï être dans la même pièce que lui en retenue. Maintenant il pourrait se passer des mois avant que je ne le voie de nouveau et je ne pense pas que je puisse endurer un autre jour.  
Je me demande combien de temps il peut tenir.

-»»\/««-

C'est le bon hôtel, la bonne chambre, je le sais. Mais il n'y a aucun signe de Snape. Il est en retard. En retard de cinq heures. Cela ne lui ressemble pas.  
Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de repenser à ce matin. J'étais en route pour venir ici et j'ai entendu Dawlish parler comme je quittais le bureau. Un autre Mangemort a tué, tard hier dans la nuit. Un homme d'un certain âge.

Je ne me suis pas arrêté parce que je savais que j'aurais été en retard pour notre réunion.

Maintenant je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'interroger

-»»\/««-

Peut-être qu'il va bien et que je m'inquiète pour rien. La semaine dernière un rapport est arrivé disant qu'il avait été vu à Douvres, lançant le Morsmordre. Je regrettais qu'il ait risqué d'être pris juste pour me faire savoir qu'il était toujours vivant.

Mais mon Dieu j'étais heureux de l'entendre.

J'ai de la chance de ne pas devoir laisser des signes comme ça, je ferais tout foirer à coup sûr. Mais il sait que je suis vivant. D'une façon ou d'une autre il garde ma trace.

-»»\/««-

Huit heures de retard. Je ne peux pas le supporter. Je dois savoir. Je retourne là-bas.

-»»\/««-

Au moment où je suis revenu au bureau, il était trop tard pour vérifier le corps de la nuit dernière. Ils avaient déjà perdu espoir à l'identification et l'avaient enterré. Tout ce que je pouvais faire était regarder les photos du fichier. Elles sont toujours trop petites pour des détails, mais ce que je pouvais voir m'a fait regretter qu'elles ne soient pas encore plus petites. De constitution mince. Peau pâle. Cheveux noirs.  
Merde.

Je n'aurais probablement pas dû revenir à l'hôtel. C'est la demi-journée après le moment du rendez-vous. Il ne sera pas ici maintenant. Il n'y a aucune raison. Mais je ne sais pas où aller autrement. Je ne veux pas rentrer à la maison, pas maintenant. Aller à la maison signifierait que j'ai renoncé. Et je ne veux pas perdre espoir en lui. Il ne perdrait pas espoir en moi.  
Quel est l'intérêt de rentrer à la maison, de toute façon ? Hedwige ne m'attendra pas avec une potion de Sommeil de sans rêves cette fois.  
Il a dû avoir horreur de penser que cela se terminerait comme ça : juste un cadavre dans un charnier, comme la plupart des Mangemorts. Tombé au nom de Potter.  
Parfois je hais mon nom.  
Je déteste que nous soyons tous si inutiles. Il nous a fallu des années juste pour nous débarrasser du médaillon. Combien de horcruxes de plus sont toujours là-bas, inaperçus et intacts ? Combien de personnes de plus devront souffrir, avant que nous ne les ayons tous ?  
Nous pourrions ne jamais les trouver tous. Même avec l'aide de Snape. Personne ne peut être chanceux ou vivant aussi longtemps sans faire une erreur. Et s'il a finalement ... et bien, je ne pense pas que je voudrai continuer à essayer sans lui. Du tout.  
Je suis inutile sans lui. Chaque damné horcrux que j'ai jamais trouvé, je l'ai seulement trouvé grâce à lui.  
Ce n'était pas supposé être comme cela. J'étais si heureux ce matin de savoir que j'allais finalement le voir de nouveau, j'ai dû cacher mon sourire à chacun, même Hermione et montrer un visage aigre, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire à l'école, empêcher les gens de poser des questions.  
Nous aurions eu cette chambre à nous, fermée et protégée. La planification prend seulement deux heures environ et ensuite ... j'allais faire tomber son masque … et ses vêtements. J'aurais eu ce lit et toute la nuit, avec Severus.  
Maintenant la nuit tombée et je suis dans le lit. Mais ça n'a plus d'importance. C'est fini. Parce il n'est pas avec moi et ne le sera plus jamais.  
Je sais que me pelotonner ici et ne plus bouger n'aidera pas, mais je ne m'en soucie pas. Il fait chaud ici. Et je suis si fatigué. Tellement foutrement fatigué de tout. Je veux que cela s'arrête.

Avec mes yeux fermés, je peux imaginer qu'il est couché à côté de moi. Je peux presque le sentir.  
Maintenant je ne veux plus jamais ouvrir mes yeux.

Je ne veux pas voir une chambre vide. Je ne veux pas savoir que je suis seul. Pas quand je peux imaginer respirer son parfum et sentir le lit à côté de moi et feindre qu'il est couché juste hors de portée

Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Quelque chose se froisse sous ma main. Ce n'était pas là auparavant. Sous les couvertures.

Du papier. Une note ? Une page déchirée d'un livre. Un dessin d'un pissenlit, vin de Pissenlit, pourquoi ça? N'importe qui pourrait….Là !!!  
OUI! Je reconnaîtrais cette écriture n'importe où.  
J'enlève d'un geste brusque mes lunettes, cligne des yeux, nettoie à fond mes verres sur le drap, les remets, essaye d'arrêter le tremblement de ces foutues mains et de tenir le papier droit. Oui! Mon Dieu oui, directement à côté de la liste d'ingrédients : juste quelques mots mais à cet instant ils sont la meilleure chose que j'ai vue dans ma vie! Aucune signature, mais je n'ai pas besoin de cela.  
Severus!

Il est vivant! Il doit l'être! Il a écrit ceci.  
Cela me prend un moment avant je n'en vienne à ce qu'il a en écrit. _The author collects wine paraphernalia L'auteur collecte l'attirail du vin  
_L'attirail du vin ? Quoi, barils, bouteilles, lièges, verres ... ? Oh. La coupe! Ça doit être ça! Severus, foutu vieux sournois, vous m'avez trouvé un autre horcrux!

-»»\/««-

De tous les jours de cette guerre malheureuse, c'est de celui là dont je me souviens le plus. Trois mille, six cent cinquante jours infinis (plus ou moins cent) et celui là était le plus long du lot. Mais il a fini bien, après tout. Il avait été retardé, bien sûr et est arrivé à l'hôtel tandis que je retournais au bureau. Nous nous sommes manqués. Mais finalement cela ne comptait pas: la seule chose qui comptait était que je savais qu'il était toujours vivant et que je le verrais de nouveau un jour.

Il pourrait sembler étrange que je me souvienne si bien de ce jour. Ce n'est pas le jour dont tous les autres se souviennent : quand la guerre a été finalement gagnée. Ce n'est pas même le jour où nous avons détruit le dernier horcrux. Mais c'est le seul jour où j'ai presque renoncé et c'est le jour où j'ai trouvé un espoir pour l'avenir qui m'a permis de tout supporter- la perspective de le voir de nouveau. C'est le jour où je me suis rendu compte que l'espoir est comme un pissenlit : il peut apparaître brusquement dans les plus inattendus des endroits. C'est le jour où j'ai trouvé l'espoir, dans la plus inattendue des personnes.

C'est le printemps maintenant et à des kilomètres autour de notre maison, les champs sont couverts dans des pissenlits. Cela a duré dix ans : m'inquiétant et patientant d'une réunion hâtive à la suivante, avant que la guerre ne soit finie pour toujours. Trop longtemps. Cependant, même un jour cela aurait été trop long à attendre pour avoir la chance de voir Severus de nouveau, de la façon dont je peux le voir maintenant.  
Son corps porte plus de cicatrices qu'il n'en portait mais ses cheveux sont toujours presque entièrement noirs. Cela montre juste que les choses comme l'âge n'importent pas. Mes cheveux ont tourné au blanc il y a des années, avant la fin de la guerre. Ils partent toujours dans toutes les directions et il est toujours impossible de les apprivoiser. Mais ça ne me gêne pas, particulièrement quand Severus les respire, ou souffle doucement dans les épis.  
Il appelle ça faire un voeu avec son pissenlit personnel.

Je sais que nous avons déjà obtenu notre voeu.

-»»\/««-


End file.
